


Cursed(Blessed) to Joy

by Hypnosletmesleeplease_Notweirdreamsleep, Léthée (Kurookami_no_Kuraitsuki)



Series: Pokephilia of a wandering mind [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animalization, Breeding, Eggnancy, F/M, God - Freeform, Knotting, Mating, MindBreak?, Other, Pokephilia, Pregnancy, Sex, Sex with Sentient Animals, Size Difference, Somewhat, Temperature play?, heat - Freeform, i guess, legendary, they're pokemon, tricking/cursing/blessing human in pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnosletmesleeplease_Notweirdreamsleep/pseuds/Hypnosletmesleeplease_Notweirdreamsleep, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurookami_no_Kuraitsuki/pseuds/L%C3%A9th%C3%A9e
Summary: Reincarnation, curse, tricks... There is many reason for a human to become a pokemon.And they succumb to their instinct, to the wants of their new body, mating with their new kind
Relationships: Cinccino/Arcanine, Glaceon/Ninetales
Series: Pokephilia of a wandering mind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991833
Kudos: 20





	1. Glaceon and Ninetales

**Author's Note:**

> Léthée here. I'm posting because Hypnos is sleeping. This chapter is the one that should originally be posted today. It was inspired by pokemon mysteries dungeon.

Waking up, without any memories, was far from the best way to wake up. Actually, screw this, that was terrifying. As she unfurls from where she was curled up under a tree, arching her back, four brown paws digging into the soft moss and leaves, she couldn’t shake the wrongness of it. She wasn’t supposed to be… here. No matter where here was. Or why moving on four paws felt wrong, even thought it was so natural. There was… a disconnect, here. Between her movement and instinct, and her mind. That was… definitely foggy. She couldn’t… Wait. What was her name again? She didn’t remember. Actually… she didn’t remember anything. She tried to force herself to remember, anything, beyond the conflicting thought. Only, following the train of thought always ended to a white void. Her thought has a root into something. Something that she didn’t remember. Hmm. That was… problematic. Assuming her thought still followed her habits and knowledge, she still was missing the reason for these habits, patterns and knowledge. Well… She couldn’t really do anything about that. She sighed, ears drooping. She can’t do anything. She perked up. Well, let’s try to find where she is!

She was walking for a long time. Trotting under the heavy underbrush, and weaving herself through the denser part, some thorn catching in her fur. She growled, shaking it off, and feeling some fur being ripped off. With a huff, she kept going. Her paws were getting sore thought. She walked a bit more, before her ears perked up. She was picking up the sound of a river. She followed it. Getting closer, a brusque wind change got her a whiff of sugary, tasty fruit. She licked her lips, bounding toward it. A bush of mago berries. She bites into them, tugging them off the tree, savoring the juicy food. Once her belly full, she gulped water down, dripping it everywhere, muzzle and jaw drenched. She ignored the twinge of wrongness, like she ignored her total amnesia. Later. Way later. Shaking it off, and seeing how much the sun was down, she curled under the closest tree, and promptly fell asleep.

She was woken up violently, something impacting with her and sending her flying. She shook her head, trying to recover, only to yelp, dodging the next attack. A black furred and blue bodied pokemon stood before her. She growled, fur standing on edge, and tail high, puffed up. It ran toward her, trying to ram her again. She jumped on the side, and swiped at him, all claw unsheathed. It bit down on her paw. She yipped in pain, before biting down herself. It still didn’t let go. She ripped it off, blood spilling in her mouth, on her tongue. It let go, getting a bit away. She spat the bit, and growled, standing all puffed up, like her paw wasn’t damaged, to scare it off. It didn’t care, and ran toward her. She gathered her own strength, and meet him head on. Literally. They both skidded backward, and she has to shook her head to get her spirit back. It has a hard head. And… it was charging again. She dodged, and, nearly slipping on the ripped off piece of meat, decided to cut her loss. It was definitely not going to stop, so, she ran. On a damaged paw. Each impact with the ground was painful, but still preferable to fighting whatever it was. She managed to lost it, and she was definitely limping, whines escaping when she jolted her paw too much. She dragged herself under a bush, nestling here. She licked her paw. All the forearms were bleeding now, and dust and leaves caking it. She licked it clean, before curling up, exhausted by the run and the chase. Ignoring the insistent wrongness.

She woke up at midday, still feeling tired and weak. Her paw was inflamed. It was burning, and it hurt to even put it down. She limped on three of paws. Managed to find a little river, and drink from it. Eat a bit, sour oran berries. Couldn’t walk too far thought. Too tired.

She was woken up by ruffling in the herbs. Not wind rustling. She learnt her lesson of sleeping with an open eye… err.. ear. She tensed, fur bristling, all while flattening herself to the ground. A reddish fox came around, nose in the air, followed by a white furred, one horned dog. The first spoke, the sound somehow making sense, and her mind was blaring “Weird! What the hell?!”. She ignored it. She didn’t have the time.  
\- Blood trail stop here. Victim should be around. The voice was pleasant. Young, obviously male, with a melodic lilt. The white furred nodded.  
\- And? Voice was low, calm with a rasping lilt.  
\- Huh… Hey?! We’re the Rescue team, we come in help? It was more a question than an assurance, and she felt herself growl, baring her fang. The white one rose and eyebrow, while the red yelped, coming closer. When he peeked under her bush, she swat at him, claw unsheathed, making jump back with a yelp. The white one sighed.  
\- And that’s why you do not approach a hurt pokemon recklessly. The red one seemed dejected, and she looked warily as the bigger, stronger pokemon cam forward. He stood at a certain distance.  
\- My name is Ivory, of the Blue League. We were sent to recover and assist any pokemon hurt by the mad deino that took residence in the Emerald Walk. She looked at him. He was… calm. And made her best to appear non menacing. And the way the red one was bowed, ears and tail lowered, in a distinctly non-threatening manner… She slowly, ever so warily, got out of her bush. The red one perked up immediately.  
\- A female eeve?!  
She recoiled back, growling in warning, ears and tail lowered, in fear and wariness. Ivory glared at the red one, who lowered head and ears, chastised.  
\- Sorry, Sorry, it’s just… female eeve are uncommon. Like me! I’m Blaze, a male vulpix.  
\- That’s unimportant. Are you hurt in any way?  
She nodded, raising her left front paw.  
\- Bitten, and infected.  
\- Understood. We while go back to the Emerald Camp for treatment. He blinked at her obvious confusion, her head having tilted. You do not know the Emerald Camp?  
\- I… I have amnesia. She answered, eyes trailing off, drooping. He frowned.  
\- That’s… concerning. A rogue psychic are dangerous enemy. What are your last memories?  
She gave a short, unamused, laugh.  
\- Better ask first thing I remember. Which is awakening under a tree, and later get attacked by a deino.  
The frown become more prominent. Ivory nodded, before tossing his head in direction of, she guesses, the Emerald Camp. They set a slow pace. Blaze kept chattering, while Ivory seemed stoic, if worried by the presence of an amnesiac. They walked for an hour, and Blaze was describing the city, when he hit a wall.  
\- Oh, we haven’t asked. What’s your name? Ivory looked at him, seeming annoyed, and he realized what he just asked. To an amnesiac. He panicked, ear and tail flaring. You don’t have to answer that! She frowned, and shivered.  
\- My name… is Shiva. She was sure of it, even if the reason of it was lost. She just remembered it. Ivory side-eyed her, but didn’t said anything.

She picked up the sound of the town before anything else. She could hear the shuffle of paws and claws, and the voices. She perked up, and breaching the border of the forest, the town revealed itself. Sprawling under a massive tree, occupying all the gigantic clearing, house and building clinging to its bark, bridges and staircases relying everything together. They reached the edge of the town, the earth path they walked becoming cobbled stone. Someone, wearing a blue scarf, hailed Ivory. He talked a bit with him, frown becoming apparent, before the blue, bird like pokemon let them pass. They reached an ovoid building, with soft cream wall and pink marking. A Chansey come out, and seeing the eeve limping between two rescuers, ushered them inside. She was pushed on a nest of soft cloth, which made her sag. That was soft! Chansey smiled, before examining her paw. A wave of energy, a heal, passed over the bite, and she shivered. A cream of berries was applied over it, and tightly wrapped. Glowing paw where then held over her head, and the chansey frowned.  
\- No head damage. Your amnesia is the result of something else.  
Ivory thanked her, and the pokemon smiled. Shiva decided she like the healer. She limped less now that it was bandaged and the infection taken care off. That being said, she was going to enjoy to get off these paws. She followed them to the base of the tree, where little carrycot was towed up, the cranking of the mechanisms regular. She got in, seating on her rump. She was tapping her paw. Ivory seemed at ease with the silence, but blaze kept fidgeting, which was slightly worrisome seeming how unstable the pod was. Finally, they reached the highest, biggest platform, nestled at the very top of the trunk, massive branches curving over it, toward the sky, letting them half hidden by the dense foliage. Pokemons were everywhere, flying one settled on the numerous branches, some seeming to chat together, others taking packages with them. A massive Rhyperior was speaking with a small seedot. Absol took them to the wood building, massive, sprawling over half the platform. A simple look to the receptionist pikachu, and they were sent to talk with a shiftry. The pokemon seemed serious, taking the report of Ivory, and the details added by Blaze. A silence, before he turned toward her, making her tense.  
\- So, Shiva. Your situation is a bit strange. Why wouldn’t you work here? We can train you, and with a bit of luck, you may manage to find what happened to you.  
She nodded. She didn’t exactly have any other option any way. Blaze seemed happy, more or less jumping all around, fast calmed by Ivory. When he led them to the dormitory, she was grateful. Even more when he let them sleep here. She collapsed on the nest, and curled up to sleep.

Once well rested, Blaze showed her where the bath where, the installation being in the trunk of the tree itself, that was partly hollow, and with numerous floors. She shook herself dry, enjoyed a meal, wrenching away in her bowl, and then joined other trainees. She wasn’t the only one to try to become an explorer apparently. But she has to learn many things from scratch. Basic fighting, even if it came easily was still alien. Always the same disconnection between her mind and body. But she excelled. She was good. Even better than some people without amnesia. Her nose and ears were sharp, and she was fast, nimble, allowing her to work around savage. Well… savage pokemon weren’t unreasonable, but they cared little for citizens. In the pack, pride and flock of outside, citizens were more than free game. And even between each other, fighting, territory steal and sabotage was common. She shivered. She really was lucky to have been found by citizens.

She was partnered up with Blaze, under the eye od Ivory. They did a few missions together, mainly search and rescue, some citizen having been kidnapped or attacked by savage. Once they were seen as experimented enough, they were free to work without supervision. And they were a good duo. Blaze spat fire from afar, and she got close and personal, knocking, biting and clawing her enemy into submission. She ignored the tug of her mind every time she fought, and slowly, managed to force it away, down.

Months passed. She settled more in her body, the disconnect when she fought or groomed herself was lesser every day. And Blaze was great to get out of her mood, when the lack of memory got to her, headbutting her, or taking her somewhere fun. Between job, he showed her restaurant, with great berries cake, or the little shop that sold incredibly soft scarves. He bough her a red one, that she wrapped around her throat, enjoying how she could curl up with it.

She dreamed of cold. Always cold. And she woke up shivering, more often than not. Blaze was worried, she knew he was. Sometimes, he snuck into her room, licking her awake when she had her nightmare, and they stayed curled around each other, letting her enjoy the warmth his body procured.

They were doing a search in the Frozen peak, after an earthquake, when its happened. The ground crumbled beneath their feet, making them have a rough tumble down. They shook their head, looking at the ice cave they were in. Blaze proposed to melt the place, only for Shiva to interrupt him, pawing his muzzle closed. He looked at her in betrayal, and she indicated how the whole cave was of ice, and, trying to melt their way out as more chance to bury them alive. He grumbled, but settled down. They didn’t have much hope of getting out of here without help. Sadly, it wasn’t help who found them first. It was a duo of Sneasel. They were laughing, jumping inside the hole. They were fast. She dodged, and Blaze reacted, fire gathering, just before he snuffed it, remembering where he was. The inattention cost him, sending him flying, deep gouge in is torso. She growled, charging at the ones who just hurt her partner. Only to twist out of the second one, getting nicked by a claw. She Stood before her partner, who tried in vain to get up, blood oozing out. He whined and she puffed up, growling. They had fifty centimeters on her. they were nearly as fast, and too dangerous. It didn’t mean that she would let them win. She fought, all while protecting Blaze. She got nicked, and grazed, over and over, but she kept clawing and biting, always fast enough to dodge. They ordered her to surrender. She growled, standing, and ignoring the countless little cuts she had. They huffed, and the bigger one, the one having hurt Blaze rushed at her. She bunched her muscles up, ready to encounter it head on. She felt, more than saw the energy gather in her body, as she readied an attack. The energy rippled across her body, and she saw them hesitate. Its gathered in her maw, and she howled, unleashing everything. A beam of ice hit the both, freezing them. The fight was over. Panting, she sat down. Only to find the ground lower than usual. She looked down at her paw. They were blue. She blinked…. She has evolved in a glaceon! She tested her new body a bit, the disconnect having returned with a vengeance. She was now perfectly alright in the cave, even thought she was cold before. She tested her new found power over ice, enough to shape a rough stair case. She shook Blaze awake, who jolted at being face to face with her, before whining. She helped him climb, pushing him with her nose and letting him lean against her. They limped their way down.

She has nightmare. Many nightmares of being incredibly cold, even though she couldn’t feel it now. And she saw eeve, curled up under her. Where they her family? If they were… what happened to them? Blaze did his best to help, joining her when she couldn’t sleep. He was smaller than her now, even though she was a small glaceon.

His evolution was in similar circumstance. They were helping during a forest fire, rescuing the pokemon they could. Her ice was useful to stop the fire, or at least redirect it with barrier. And his resistance to fire allowed him to pass through it. That was, until trees collapsed, and she has to react. Either she shields herself, of the half a dozen seedot. She creates a dome over them, and the wood fell over her, crushing her underneath. She howled in pain, the fire burning at her fur, and her ribs cracking under the weight. He came running, panicked. He wasn’t strong enough to push the tree off, and didn’t have enough power over fire to just stop it. He paced, keeping at ramming at it, all while she told him to go, to take care of the trapped pokemon. He refused, telling her to shut up, that he was going to help. She was getting too weak, too warm, and that wasn’t good. He was glowing. Why was he…? He roared, a magnific ninetales now standing before her, tail flaring, and growling. She passed out, as the fire died all around her. She woke up in the infirmary, and now being towered over by Blaze, who smirked. She grunted. Her enjoyment at not being the smallest really was short lived.

She was cold. Waking up shivering, even though she shouldn’t really be able to feel the cold. But she was cold, every inch of her body seeming to only get colder and colder, making her pant, and temperature dropping around her, frost starting to gather, creeping on the ground. She whined, trying to curl up, only for it to be even worse, in place of procuring her warmth. She rolled over. She was only colder, and panting even louder. She opens a hazy eye when hearing Blaze pads into her room. He settled next to her, little flame starting to float around, warding off the frost she was creating. She whined, snuggling into him. He smelled like warmth, the low, burning incense. She sighed, nuzzling into his neck, and he gave a low rumble, bowing his head, licking the top of her head, the side of her muzzle. That only got her colder. He smiled.  
\- First heat?  
She stilled, realizing what it was. He kept looking at her, calm and composed. So more mature than before. His piercing red eyes were beautiful.  
\- More a cold than a heat. She accepted, pressing closer to him, not denying how much her body, herself, wanted. He rumbled a laugh. Nuzzling into her. And it helped, helped to alleviate the tension, but not enough. Soon, she squirmed, uncomfortable and he huffed, rolling over her, trapping her under his bigger, stronger frame. She couldn’t resist, wiggling her rump, her tights moist with her own juice, fur matting. She whined, and he gave an amused rumble. He didn’t want her to beg. There was no reason for her to. He was more than happy to provide his needy partner, and made the first heat she remembered memorable. His tails flared, and hers curled, wrapping around his back, trying to bring him closer. She was stuck, rump in the air, mewling for attention. He settled behind her easily, rubbing his slowly unsheathing dick against her belly. She whined, humping against the half hard length, and he rumbled, only for her to whine in frustration. She was too gone, too needy, her body too sensitive and horny to care about the howling in her mind, a perpetual “Nonononono/What the fuck?”. His tip caught in her snatch. He stilled, djusting his stance, paw shuffling against the ground. He slowly entered her. She yowled. He was big. She was a lithe and relatively small glaceon. He was a bigger than average ninetales. He has, at the very least, sixty centimeters on her. And he was feeding her pussy every inch of his cock, made to fuck bigger pokemon. She whined, as he bottomed out. He didn’t move, enjoying the coolness enveloping his dick, and letting her get used to the warmth radiating from it. She whined. Wiggled her butt a bit. It was massive, and hot, the sheer length stretching her. It was what she needed, what her body begged for. Lowering her gaze, she saw the bump in made through her belly. She gave a drag out whine. Arceus. He was just that big. He huffed a laugh, and moved. She threw her head back, howling in pleasure. She didn’t feel it when going in, but the slight nubs all along where dragging against her walls, adding to the sensation. He got out, she whined, only to have her breath knocked out, as he slammed inside. She pants, interspaced by whines, as she buried her head down in her front paw, and he built a fast-paced rhythm, slamming in and out, the slap of rump against hips being heard in all their house, and the squelch of her dripping pussy. She couldn’t think straight, couldn’t think beyond the pleasure coursing through her. She yelped, when the warm tip of a tail slide under her, slowly twisting over her tits, the blood engorged teats being visible through her short fur. A low, warmth flame was created over it, and she lose it, mewling in orgasm, drooling. He kept going, even thought the cool velvet was squeezing around him. He kept using his tail to stimulate her tits and, bending his neck, nipped at her neck. She jolted, and… was she sobbing? Yes, she was. It was too much, and soon, a second orgasm crashed in the aftermath of the first. She was shuddering, rear legs twitching. He didn’t stop, enjoying the slick and cold juice that coated his cock. She was still getting fucked. Fucked through it, fucked to it. And fucked even harder which each orgasm, her juice allowing for even better lubrification. And it was so good, so perfect, this overstimulation. His rhythm was stuttering, and he was getting rougher, harder. Something probed her already stretched pussy, she tensed, feeling how he pushed, strained. He growled, bit down, and she howled in pleasure, ignoring the ting of pain as she was stuffed full, beyond her limit. The base of his dick was rapidly swelling, getting bigger and bigger, until her pussy couldn’t stretch anymore beyond the massive girth. She was gaping, mind a long drawn out blank, as he twitched, and finally spilt into her, burning hot seed filling her womb, the knot insuring not a drop fell outside her. The load was heavy. Heavy enough to make her belly bulge with it. He fell over her, still fully hilted and knotted. She collapsed under him, the warmth at her back, the warmth she was full off, the smell covering her, all she could think was her mate, her partner, how she was under him, owned by him, how perfect he was. And for once, all her mind agreed, no part in dissent, as tails draped over them.

She dreamt of eeve under her, of a human hand around them, bringing them closer, the second one extended, in a futile prayer of help.

She blinked awake, tears falling. A low rumble reminded her exactly where she was. Under Blaze, whose tails were cocooning them, wrapped all around them. She relaxed into the warmth, on the dick still inside her. He huffed, rumbling; She answer the rumble by a relaxed purr, that he mimicked.

In the morning, he pulled out, and she looked at the majestic pokemon that was her mate, so different of the young silly and excitable vulpix, yet still such a sweetheart, sill as much lovable. They ate together, and she has the disagreeable realization that her cold was not finished yet, when she started to shiver again. Realizing what was happening, he huffed, rolling his eyes, asking why she didn’t say anything. She mumbled something about not wanting to be such a needy pokemon that she couldn’t work. He nuzzled her, before taking her by the scruff, ignoring her yelp. He set her down in her nest, and didn’t lose anytime in mounting her, sating that it was his duty as his mate to take care of her. She let herself be ravaged and knotted right here, tingling in pleasure at the word. Mate. He was her mate; She was his mate. He was stuffing her full with his cock, letting her feel every inch of it, every nubs, all the ways it stretched her, pushed against her womb, still full of cum of the night before, bring her as many orgasm he could, biting and nipping at her neck, calling her his, his mate, over and over, stacking is claim. And when his knot ripped her apart once more, plugging her full of him, his seed, unable to think of anything else than him, she could only agree. She was him, mind, body and soul. His only.

It took three day, for her cold to abate. Three days of fucking, in between short meal and knotted sleep. After these three days, they truly shared the same nest, always sleeping tangled together, his tails covering them.

Her bump as solidified. She was grumpy, realizing she was gravid with his eggs. He was nuzzling against her, happy to be a father, but remarked how unhappy she seemed.  
\- Are you not happy to have cub?  
She grumbled, a low rumble of annoyance.  
\- We work as explorer. Being gravid mean that we can’t work any longer and…  
She was cut by the laugh of Blaze. It was one she didn’t hear in a long while, one where she said something that showed she didn’t know something. She waited for him to explain, only for him to nuzzle his head to her, still laughing.  
\- Shiva. Nearly all duos of explorers are couple. Its very common for them to take a break for pregnancy. And… he added, licking at her. I can still join another explorer who’s in the same case than me.  
She blinked, gibing a short huff of realization, drooping as tension drained down. He smiled, and got back at grooming her, licking her fur clean, which led to… more. Well, she did groom him in return.

She was so gravid, nearly at term now, could barely move with how big her belly was. It was enjoyable, if only because Blaze was so happy to provide. And sat her need. Which… well, monogamous pokemon didn’t get less horny as pregnancy advanced. Her teats were often sore too.

She gave birth to an eeve, that was suckling on her teats happily, all while Blaze looked on proudly on his mate and cub, tail flaring and curling around them. She laughed.

This night, she dreamed of a blue shape, horned, seeming regal.  
\- Are you happy?  
And she could answer its question, with all her heart, all her soul, like the dying human once did :  
\- Yes !


	2. Whatever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lethée again. This blurb have been written in one hour. Hypnos woke up at around 3 AM, wrote this, got back to sleep. I corrected it this morning, over my breakfast. While I can get how ridiculous some pairing same egg group are, that doesn't mean I caution someone getting up to write this, especially when this person woke me up, and go back to sleep without problem!   
> Sorry, rant over. Just tired because of his bullshit. Enjoy, Comment, Kudos, like always welcome.

She never knew which god she angered. All she knew was that, one day she was a human, the next she was a small, fluffy minccino. She panicked, obviously. But it was useless. Having to adapt to being so small was hard. She has all the instinct of a Pokemon and all the senses of one. She learnt to climb fast, after a meowth nearly ate her.  
(Somewhere, a god was waiting with baited breath, to see what will happen to the cracks) another frowned at the maladapted pokemon)

Weeks, months passed, and her humanity and human mind was slipping. She didn't have time to delve on her lost humanity, when she had to find food, shelter, water, all while dodging, or in some rare cases fight against, other pokemon.

Evolving was a bliss. A rush of power, strength and instinct that washed over oneself, making you anew, better, stronger. She was cornered by a growlithe, on the open ground. She was exhausted, the pokemon having chased her for hours. Hours! She couldn't see a way to get out, she turned on him and attacked, clawing, biting, scratching. Surprise was on her side, and she managed to claw his right eye off, blood oozing over it. He yelped, and bite down. She struggled even more. With a renewal of strength, she tossed it away, her fur rippling, bones creaking, as warmth unfurled. She felt better, better than she ever was. She let the next attack slide on her fur, head-butted the canine, who looked wary, before deciding to cut its loss.

It took effort, now to remember she was once a human, that she had a name beyond cinccino. She could go days without formulating a thought more complex than her immediate need. Her humanity was nearly gone.

Years have passed, and she held unto what little humanity left into her. Not that it will hold any longer. And she will enjoy losing it, begging, whining for it.

Something rushed at her, and she barely has time to deflect it with her fur. She stilled at the massive arcanine towering over her, the scars over its eye making it appears even more menacing. Its fangs where revealed as he snarled. He was four time her size, and she may have managed to not get bitten in half, it didn't protect her from being held down by a paw. She wiggled trying to get out, terrified of being eaten. A massive tongue licked her, covering her head to toe in saliva. A strangely sweet one. The pokemon picked her up in his maw, bounding towards his nest. She was jolted, and too happy for her fur, dense and oily enough for the fang to not penetrate. She was feeling how her heart rate was picking up, in fear, the heating up it brought. She was dropped down, and she squeaked rolling over, trying to get up. The cave was covered in leaves, a pile of berries on one side. Black eyes were fixing her, sniffing in her direction. He started to pants in excitation. She tried to edge out. He jumped her, a paw turning her over, and something poking her back. She froze. Unsheathing over her was a dick. At least four times what she was made to fit inside. She cried, in fear. Only, she was now realizing she was dripping, her pussy fully ready to be brutally stuffed. Conflicting thoughts were surging in her mind, chaos erupting. Human side wanted to flee… pokemon side and instinct where fully ready to be fucked. It wouldn't fit, it will hurt! Cried the human in her. It will fit, it will burn and stretch, and be perfect! He snapped his hips forward, massive head catching in her entrance. She whined, light headed at the sheer girth. He pushed against, slowly working ghe tights, small pussy open. She was parted, entered and it was burning, ridiculous big compared to a small cinccino. It was raw, unaltered pleasure when he bottomed out. She was speared, impaled by it. Could barely breathe. The bulge of it was visible through her deformed belly. See. See, pokemon body are just so much better, so much more malleable, capable to take so much dick. She was squeaking, each time he moved trying to find a good position, dragging her over the ground, wet snatch making obscene sound, oil rendering everything easier, squelching everywhere. Finally, he dragged her down, head on the ground, erect teats scrapping over it, rump high. With an excited bark, he started to hammer inside, making her cry and cry. Each time he slammed inside, her whole body was fucked, her bones rattling, shuddering in pleasure. There was no pain, only sheer pleasure at being pounded senseless, nothing more than a thin veil of skin over a cock. He kept going, even when she as was losing herself, her mind becoming centered only on the fucking, the powerful pokemon over her, the way she was fucked, bred. He didn't care that his small mate was scrapping all over the ground, that she could barely move, think or breath, hammering away, chasing his release. Something bigger pressed against her and she whined, cried for it, the haze of pleasure erasing any remnant of human caution. She wanted more. Wanted to be bred by the mighty pokemon! She wanted to be full of his seed, full of his eggs. Need to be full! She was ripped apart. The bulge was growing and growing, until she was seared shut. She couldn't breathe, pulsing with his cock. And then…. Then she was ballooning, his massive load having nowhere else to go but inside her overstuffed body. Her womb expanded, taking in every last drop, and she was drooling, her mind blank screening, the very last bit of humanity being swept away by the intense breeding. Only was left the massive beast over her, the dick stuffing her, molding her, and the burning seed in her womb.

Cinccino were fertile, fast to breed and fast to lay down their eggs, womb ready to be bred soon after. Her small pups were suckling at her teats, her belly bulging because of the too big growlithe eggs inside. Her mate brought her food, nuzzled their pups. She would lay her eggs in a few days, and be bred once more. She mewled in pleasure, as she laid one more egg, was split apart once again. Tomorrow, she will be bred. Then she will be full. Then lay an egg, and bred again. Again. And again. Over and over. As she was for months, and will be for years.  
(Somewhere, a god giggle, jeering at the utterly broken human) another laughs in delight, at the good breeding bitch)( And an Arcanine howled in pleasure, mating over and over with this strong, fierce small mate, so good full of pups)


End file.
